Decoy
by TheAngelToMyHunter
Summary: While the boys take out a nest of vampires, the reader must distract the leader, causing Dean to become jealous.


You couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as you moved about the bar. Sure, you'd been to plenty of bars with Sam and Dean; that was how it was with hunting. But going in alone and in a dress was a different story. It was a little on the short side and showed a bit more cleavage than you were thrilled with but it was really the only thing that you had that didn't scream grandmother or slut. When you had come out of the motel bathroom, Dean had suggested you wear something skimpier with that stupid grin of his. You, in turn, had shot in a death glare and told him that this was as good as it got. Sam had said you looked nice which earned him a smile and a peck on the cheek. You had instantly felt better about being without the standard hunter garb and your confidence was a little higher as you clicked out of the motel in heels, carrying a small clutch of all things. The plan, as had been explained to you multiple times, was a relatively simple one, at least on your part, and was explained again on the car ride over to one of the more popular bars in the town. There were probably a total of five bars in the little town, but this one was booming with activity and was the one that hosted your target. Sam explained to you in detail what you were going to do. As much as it made your skin crawl, you were the distraction for this hunt, which you hated. It was almost as bad as being bait. The Impala rolled up outside the bar and you felt your heart start to pound in your chest. Dean turned around in his seat to look at you. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. You nodded.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said.

"I know."

"Remember, you just have to keep him occupied until we get back. Then we'll gank him in the alley. It shouldn't be too long and if things go south, get out of there and call us," said Sam, smiling at you reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know. You've said this about a dozen times now," you replied with a small smile.

"Just making sure you got that ingrained in that thick skull of yours," he said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll see you two soon," you said, getting out of the Impala. You pulled down the bottom of your dress and began to walk to the entrance.

"Hey!" Dean called from behind you. You peered over your shoulder at him, confused. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Turning around fully, you gave him a worried half smile before nodding your head softly. He smiled and got out of the car. "Keep her running, Sammy. I'll be right back out." He walked over to you and put an arm around your waist, smiling broadly at you.

"Dean, you mind?" you asked as you two started walking.

"What?" he asked, almost offended.

"Your arm," you said bluntly as you two approached the door. He sighed and offered you a small smile before removing his arm from around you.

"My bad," he muttered as you two entered the bar, the smells and sounds wafting out into the night air as the door opened. The place smelled of sweat, cigarettes, and a mixture of alcohol that was almost vomit-inducing. It was also pretty noisy, some band playing off in one of the corners and people hooting and hollering at them in a drunken frenzy. There were several men around a pool table getting rather rowdy as well, swearing up a storm as pool cues were raised in anger and irritation. You felt uneasy, but Dean was close behind. "You got this, right?" he asked, his lips nearly touching your ear. It was the only way to be heard in a place like this. You nodded, your eyes searching. "Good luck," he said before leaving you alone. You stood in that spot for a moment of so, taking in the crowded bar and doing a sweep of the room. When you saw him, your heart stuttered in your chest. He was dark and brooding, as you knew he would be.

"How stereotypical of him," you murmured to yourself as you walked through the throngs of drunken bodies bumping and grinding against each other. Well, if you had to be honest, it was more like squeezing by. It was a wonder you didn't get molested as you approached the bar and ordered a drink. You peered over at the man, who was intensely staring into his glass. His eyes shot up immediately and made eye contact with you. Your heart pounded in your chest, but you willed yourself to smile alluringly at him. A smile spread across his lips, one that screamed "I'm going to devour you". It made your hair stand on end. You quickly got your drink and made your way over to him, plopping down on a bar stool one over from his. Taking a sip of the drink, you eyed him through your eyelashes. He was watching you intently, his eyes piercing and dark, his lips still curled in that repulsive smirk. You shuddered slightly in your seat, trying to keep yourself calm. You hated vampires, especially creepy ones like this guy. You took another sip of your drink, the taste sweeter than you usually liked your drinks. Suddenly, the stool beside yours was occupied. You peered over to your right and there he was, eyeing you hungrily. You straightened up and turned your body to face him. You forced a flirtatious smile on your face and crossed your legs. "Hi," you said, though you were sure he couldn't hear you over how loud the music was. He leaned forward and you could smell his cologne, a thick scent that invaded your nostrils. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was definitely overpowering. He greeted you with a toothy grin and you two struck up a conversation. Mostly is was just shameless flirting and playful banter and after a time, you found that he wasn't nearly as bad as you thought he was. In fact, he was rather charming, for a vampire. You found yourself genuinely laughing at his jokes and remarks. If you were being honest, you were actually starting to have a good time.

Throughout the course of the evening, your eyes wandered to the door of the bar as you kept on the watch for Sam and Dean. However, as the night progressed, you found yourself looking over less and less until the plan that was set in place was a faint memory. What brought you from your conversation and drink was the sudden vibrating of your phone in your clutch. You were getting a call and it dawned on you that it might be from the boys. Your eyes looked over at the door, but saw nothing. Figuring the easiest way to survey the bar was to venture to the bathroom, you excused yourself with a wink and stood up, pulling your dress down and walking to the restrooms. As you did, you spotted the boys in the back corner, Dean looking miserable and Sam looking amused. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and continued to the bathroom. It was quiet and empty as you pulled out your phone and noted the missed call from Dean. You quickly called him back, leaning against the sink and checking yourself out idly in the mirror. It rang once and before he picked up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

"Sticking to the plan like we discussed. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be right out," you said as the phone disconnected. You looked down at the screen and frowned. What was up with Dean? Shrugging it off, you shoved your phone back into your clutch and reapplied your lipstick before exiting the bathroom and heading back to the vampire. You sat back down at the bar. "So, you wanna take this back to your place?" you asked in a low voice, a seductive smile on your face. He smiled back and leaned forward, resting his hand on your slightly exposed thigh.

"I'd love to," he said, his voice smooth. You winked at him and got up from the bar, taking his hand in yours. You two were out the doors in a flash and heading down an alleyway, just as you and the boys had planned. What you didn't plan for was the vampire suddenly pinning you against the wall and kissing you roughly. You were shocked at first, but, in order to keep up appearances, kissed back, your hands winding around his neck shyly. Peeking out from the corner of your eye, you saw Sam and Dean round the corner. The vampire moved his lips from yours and kissed down your jaw and to your neck. You blushed and looked over at the boys, who were moving a little too slowly for your taste. "Your pulse is racing," the vampire murmured into your neck and you felt a chill run down your spine. You gulped and closed your eyes, trying not to focus on his lips. Suddenly, you felt his teeth graze your pulsing jugular and you took in a breath sharply. The vampire chuckled and you looked over again at the boys, making eye contact with Dean. He looked furious as they approached. The vampire's teeth grazed your neck again, this time harder. It hurt a bit and you felt something warm and wet trickled down onto your chest. You looked fearfully at Dean as the vampire drew back his head, about to bite you. Dean was there in a flash, machete in hand, slicing off the fiend's head in one swift motion. It rolled away down the alley as his body crumpled to the ground. You leaned back against the wall, your hand over your racing heart. Dean gripped your shoulders tightly, looking you dead in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scanning over you. They fell on your neck, spotting the blood. His expression turned dark as he pulled a bandanna from his back pocket and pressed it to your neck. "Hold this here," he said firmly. You nodded and clasped your hand over his on your neck. Your initial shock was gone and you chuckled.

"You know, it was really too bad we had to kill him; he was a nice guy. Well, besides the whole vampire thing," you said. Sam smiled at you but Dean eyed you seriously, his hand still on your neck.

"Are you freakin' kidding me right now? Y/N, you were _this _close to being vampire chow and you thought he was a 'nice guy'?" he said incredulously. You laughed.

"What? Are you jealous?" you kidded. He stared at you with a dumb expression on his face.

"Me? Jealous? You don't know me very well, do ya? I don't get jealous," he replied, backing up from you. You laughed.

"I dunno, Dean. You look pretty jealous to me. In fact, when you were in that bar, you looked miserable when I was up there flirting away with that vamp. He stood there silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"Shut up." Sam smiled widely at you as Dean stalked off to the car.

"So you were jealous!" you said as you started following him.

"I said shut up!" You couldn't help but laugh. Running to catch up with him, you grabbed his arm and pulled him down for a quick peck on the cheek. Sam chuckled behind the two of you as Dean went beet red.

"Don't be jealous. I like you a hell of a lot more than I did him. Besides, he's dead, so where's the competition?" you remarked. Dean mumbled something, being completely cute and bashful. You didn't think you had ever seen him like this. "You're so cute."

"No, I'm not. Now shut up and get in the car before I leave your ass here," he said, getting into the driver's seat. You smiled widely and hopped into the back as Sam got in. Dean drove off into the night and back to the motel, music blaring the whole way and not saying a word to you, though you did catch his eyes in the rear view mirror and each time, he blushed and looked back to the road, pretending it didn't happen.


End file.
